Love Is Love
by TheTroubleDours
Summary: Brittany and Santana have been married for 10 years and they have their 8 year old daughter Melody to prove it. After Brittany gets a promotion to the Cheerios! Coach, they decide to celebrate it at Breadstix. They receive some unwanted attention from a waiter after a kiss. Notes: Future Brittana, Homophobic Slurs and Unwanted Flirtation One-Shot! Read and Review!


Love Is Love

Future!Fic Brittany and Santana have been married for 10 years and have a 8 year old daughter named Melody. They are celebrating Brittany's promotion to Cheerleading Coach at Breadstix. They're having fun, but when Brittany and Santana share a kiss, they attract unwanted attention from a waiter. Santana's POV

"Honey it's been 30 minutes, decide already!" I say with a rushed tone, _I still haven't given up on Breadstix. It's like she's always calling me back._ I nudge Melody who is coloring in her book and she looks up.

"Yes, Mommy?" Melody was born in-vitro and was Brittany's daughter. My daughter or son is still a future plan.

"Mel, how about after dinner, we order some ice cream? A big ol' sundae with cherries and chocolate chips and syrup all over it?" She squeals in delight as I finish the sentence.

"Yeah! And marshmallows and caramel and brownies too!" She starts jumping and her blond hair is flipping everywhere. _Yep, she's Brittany._

"Ok, so why does the menu seem longer then when we were teenagers?" Brittany asks with a confused look on her face.

"You ordered from the kids menu until you were 24." I say and Melody giggles and Brittany immediately looks at her.

"Are you laughing at mommy? Cause if you are the tickle monster will come out and get you!" She grins. Melody jumps up again and hides behind me.

"I'm calling the waitress and you're getting shrimp alfredo as always." I complain. Brittany looks down for a second.

"What's wrong honey?" I question with a concerned look.

"Well, it's just cause…I got a promotion and I never got one of your sweet lady kisses." She teases. I roll my eyes and grab her from the other side of the table and kiss her. _Her lips still taste like when I first kissed them._ I sit back down on the rough green seats and suddenly I hear clapping.

"Really hot ladies, really, really hot" The blonde waiter exclaims with a smirk on his face. A smirk I want to rip off right now.

"Excuse me?" I ask with an extremely angry look on my face. Melody looks down and notices my clenched fists.

"Nothing, just appreciating two hot lesbo MILFs making out right in front of me, if you don't mind after you put down the tot, you wanna come over?" He declares. I am beyond pissed off at this point and Brittany is fighting back tears.

"Do you want to die today, Orca Lumps?" I say and immediately he flinches.

"Sorry, just can't stop thinking bout how fine it is to see that" He tells me as he points at Brittany. Brittany immediately starts crying. Melody looks at me with a confused look and I know at that moment it's about to go down.

"Listen here asshole, I'm about three seconds away from treating you to some Lima Heights hospitality, but my daughter is here and I don't want her to see me fighting. So first off, Twinkle Tits, I am gay and Brittany is gay too, we're not at all interested in anything with your Mike Myers lookalike self. Second off, it's disrespectful for you to make such disgusting comments to me and my wife. My daughter is right by us and how the hell am I going to explain this to her. So here's where you reach the crossroads, you can either: get out of this restaurant right now and move to Mexico to live a new life where I will never see you again or you can apologize to my daughter and my wife and go along with your miserable D-List actor self." I finish and he is immediately walking back, but then walks forward to Brittany.

"I'm sorry….dyke," He says to Brittany. He looks back at me and winks.

"Oh hell to the no, it's about to go down right here" Brittany leaves the table with Melody and goes to the bathroom. I grab some food from the other table and slam it on his face.

"Nice new look Amish Grace." He is angry and looks at me and immediately screams out to the manager. As the manager is walking out, Brittany is right behind her.

"Excuse me is there a problem here?" The manager is an elderly lady but she's extremely tall.

"Yes there is, this creature just threw spaghetti at me and not just that she openly insulted me." He growls.

"Actually" I start but I'm cut off by the manager.

"No, here's what I think Zack, I think you just went up to these two ladies harassed them in front of their daughter and proposed a threesome." She explains. She's extremely angry and her fists are clenched.

"So here are your choices Zack, I can call corporate and get you fired and banned from going to any Breadstix or any restaurant really, or you can leave right now while I call the police and get you behind bars. Make your choice stud." She proposes.

"Ok, I don't need this. My dad owns Lima Honda" Zack shouts as he drops his apron and gets out of the door. I can hear the slamming of his car door and the screech of the tires as he drives away.

"I'm just so sorry about this girls, if I can make it up to you in anyway," She says with a sincere look.

"Free breadsticks and chicken fingers for life" Brittany suggests with a smile.

"You got it!" she says. I immediately stop her and hug her.

"Thank you so much" I say as I start crying.

"It's nothing, love is love honey." She says with tears on her face.

"Where's my daughter by the way?" As I ask that Melody is skipping through the restaurant with chocolate all over her face.

"MOMMY! I JUST HAD SO MUCH CHOCOLATE!" She shouts and we all start laughing.

"Well, if there's anything else you need ladies, just ask," She states.

"Thank you so much!" Brittany shouts as Melody hugs her.

"Mommy, why did that man say those things to you and mama?" Melody questions.

"People are crazy, they don't understand true love" I say.

"Yeah, like how my cat Lord Tubbington and his me-" I nudge her before she can continue. _Meth addiction? REALLY Brittany?_

"But mommy, I understand how much you love mama" She grins.

"That's all we need honey" I say as the manager brings out chicken fingers and breadsticks.


End file.
